Hechizada
by unma
Summary: Akane aprende brujeria?, llega a Nerima alguien que complica las cosas aun mas, cap 5 listo...
1. El libro

_-que estamos buscando?-_

_-algo, no, se, Merlín o algo así-_

_-maldito trabajo escolar-_ Ranma y Akane revolvían la biblioteca de Nerima, les habían encargado un trabajo sobre MITOLOGÍA Y LEYENDAS DE LA EUROPA MEDIEVAL EN LA ÉPOCA DEL OSCURANTISMO, demás esta decir que si Ranma poco conocía de las leyendas japonesas, menos de las Europa, pero Akane no pudo evitar una risotada al escuchar la tarea, así que el profesor decidió que ambos compartieran el trabajo

_-leyendas del rey Arturo ayudaría?-_ el muchacho sostenía un libro

_apartalo, nos vendría algo mas también, algo de Francia, o el Sacro Imperio Romano también, no solo Celta-_

_-que tienen que ver los romanos en todo esto?-_ Akane callo, le costaría un tiempo que Ranma comprendiera la diferencia entre el antiguo imperio romano y el Sacro Imperio romano, ambos seguían revolviendo libros, a decir verdad, pocos o nadie visitaban esa sección de la biblioteca, se encontraban solos, estaban llegando ya al final del librero cuando un libro, gordo y polvoriento cayo sin ninguna razón, resonando siniestramente, Akane y Ranma miraron el libro, el muchacho se acerco y lo levanto

_-que dice?-_ Akane se acercaba al muchacho que miraba el libro

_-no lo se, no entiendo lo que dice-_

_-a ver-_ Akane tomo el libro

código_ cepiltico de las sombras, esta claro-_ Ranma la miro y tomo el libro

_-desde cuando sabes leer latín?-_

_-no esta en latín bruto, esta claro aquí-_

_-Akane, esto es latín, son caracteres romanos-_

_-dame aca, por dios, lo que haces para no trabajar-_

_-Akane, deberías dejar eso... se me hace muy raro-_

_-dejate de idioteces-_ Akane abrió el libro y se puso a leer, de repente las luces se apagaron, dejando la sección a oscuras, pero Akane seguía leyendo...

_-Akane, Akane-_ pero la niña no se detenía, Ranma no entendía que diablos decía, era un idioma extraño, por un segundo pensó

_-latín?_, _AKANE, DEJA ESE LIBRO, DEJALO-_ golpeo las manos y el libro cayo, las luces se prendieron nuevamente,

_que... que paso?-_

_-estabas leyendo ese libro, las luces se apagaron y tu seguías leyendo, en LATÍN-_

_-Ranma, yo no se latín, y como podría leer en el obscuro?-_

_-pues es lo que estabas haciendo-_

_-si no quieres estar aquí me lo dices, pero no digas tonterías-_

_-tonterías, ya me canse, siempre te estoy sacando de problemas, pues si quieres quedate yo me voy-_

_-pues vete, VETE AL INFIERNO-_ apenas paso un instante, Ranma desapareció de la vista de la chica, quien se quedo sola en la sala

_-Ranma, Ranma?-_ pero nadie contestaba, estaban cerca de la puerta, no había lugar donde esconderse, Akane recordó lo que le había dicho Ranma, de las luces y ella hablando latín, cuando pronuncio las palabras sintió un estremecimiento, podría ser...?

_-Ranma, vuelve, vuelve por favor-_ de repente un Ranma con ollin en la cara, ojos muy grandes y humeante apareció frente a ella, este se abrazo de ella

_-AKANE-_

_-donde... donde estabas?-_

_-no lo se, en un lugar donde hacia mucho calor, y unos tipos en pijama roja con tridentes me preguntaban que hacia allí-_

_-no esto no puede ser verdad-_

_-vámonos de aquí, rápido-_ dejaron el libro donde lo había encontrado y salieron rápidamente de allí, ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando se encontraron en la calle, caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que

_-abra sido una ilusión?-_

_-no lo se, parecía muy real, ese tipo que me pincho con su tridente parecía muy real-_

_-pero no entiendo...-_

_-es que eres una tonta, te dije que dejara ese libro-_

_-pero, es un libro-_

_-algo raro paso-_

_-creo que... un momento-_

_-que pasa Akane?-_

_-mi bolso esta muy pesado, pero que diablos?-_ Akane abrió su bolso y saco el... libro, Ranma se trepo a un poste de luz

_-lo... lo... lo trajiste-_

_-yo no lo traje, tu mimo lo pusiste en el librero-_

_-pe... pe... pero que hace en tu bolso?-_

_-no lo se, te lo juro-_

_-eres una cabeza dura, por eso lo trajiste-_

_-Y TU ERES UN ZOQUETE-_ Akane sintió un nuevo estremecimiento y cerro los ojos, abrió uno, y luego otro, allí, tirado en la calle, había un... zoquete rojo y negro

_-no no no no no no de nuevo no, dios, que pasa, Ranma, Ranma eres tu?-_ la chica de pelo azul tomo el zoquete y le hablaba

_-estas bien, dime algo, dime algo- _ una chica que le habla a una media suele llamar la atención, un hombre paso a su lado y se rio, Akane lo miro furiosa

_-MUERASE-_ el hombre abrió los ojos, se llevo la mano a su pecho y cayo redondo frente a Akane

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Akane_ grito, se acerco al tipo

_-no, viva, viva, LE DIGO QUE VIVA-_

_-uuuuuuugggghhhh-_ el tipo respiro de repente se sentó, miro a Akane y salio corriendo gritando

_-que esta pasando?-_ Akane lo vio irse, miro al zoquete en su mano

_-vuelve a ser humano, AHORA-_ el zoquete se transformo en Ranma, sentado en la palma de la mano de Akane, esta lo dejo caer, el chico callo de cúbito dorsal

_-ay, que paso-_

_-Ranma, vamos a ver a Cologne-_ dijo Akane al tiempo que tiraba el libro en un cesto para basura

_-Cologne?-_

_-si, algo me pasa-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cologne limpiaba la mesada de su restoran, pero sin entender por que, algo la inquietaba desde hacia un rato, no lo podía definir, fue como un escalofrío, algo malo pasaba, muy malo, pero no acertaba a definir que

_-Mousse, ciego, o ver-_

_-perdona Shampoo, no quise hacerlo...-_

_-cuidado ciego-_ el ruido a ollas caerse mas el de agua caer, le indicaban que algo había pasado en la cocina, la aparicionde de un pato furiosamente perseguido por una gatita lo confirmaban, Cologne meneo la cabeza, por un segundo el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió...

_-hola a todos-_ la entrada de Ranma seguida por Akane la sorprendió, pero de repente esa sensación regreso mas fuerte aun, la gatita dejo de perseguir al pato, se acerco en loca carrera a Ranma, que al verla...

_-ga... ga... ga... gato-_ pero al acercarse Akane a Ranma, Shampoo se detuvo de repente, maullo aterrorizada y salio corriendo en la dirección contraria, para sorpresa de todos, Cologne entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-y eso fue lo que paso-_ Akane relato la secuencia de hechos, ante la atención de la matriarca, una humanizada Shampoo y un sorprendido Ranma que no recordaba haberse convertido en una prenda de vestir

_-que hicieron con el libro?-_

_-lo arrojamos a un cesto de basura-_

_-oh, lastima, debía ver ese libro-_

_-creo que eso no sera problema-_ Akane abrió su bolso y para sorpresa de todos saco el libraco, Ranma se alejo casi a los tropezones

_-co... co... como?-_

_-no se, simplemente cada vez que me doy cuenta esta allí-_ la matriarca resoplo, esto no era buena señal, tomo el libro, miro a Akane

_-sabes latín?-_

_-no, no esta en latín-_

_-ipso escudis infernus maleficus, codegus celiptico, esto es un libro de magia negra, Akane, de donde lo sacaste?_

_-de la biblioteca de Nerima- Cologne_ hojeo las paginas, su rostro se fue poniendo mas y mas preocupado, volvió a la primera pagina, la empezó a leer, miro a Akane con ojos grandes

_-por dio niña, leíste en voz alta esta pagina?-_

_-no lo recuedo...-_

_-ella leyó algo, aunque las luces se apagaron ella seguía leyendo-_ Ranma la interrumpió, la matriarca parecía asustada

_-lo leyó todo?-_

_-no lo se, la interrumpí pero no se si lo leyó todo-_

_-pronuncio su nombre, dijo en algún momento Akane Tendo acceptasne electionem?-_ ya había cara de terror en todos, incluso en la del pato en los brazos de Shampoo, Ranma dudo

_-hablaba muy rápido, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero jamas pronuncio su nombre-_ la matriarca cerro el libro de un golpe, miro fijamente a Akane

_-el libro es un manual, un código para enseñar magia negra, la primera pagina es un contrato, por el cual vendes tu alma a satán, pero como no pronunciaste tu aceptación, aun estas viva, solo los muertos y muertas pueden ser brujos negros, pero has adquirido la magia negra, es por eso que todo lo que dices o piensas se cumple, escuchame Akane, mientras averiguamos bien que pasa, debes mantenerte calmada, tranquila, medir tus palabras, entiendes?-_

_chica violente mantenerse calmada, ser mas fácil que Bush y Bin Laden amigos-_

_-o que cocine bien-_ Ranma agrego

_-o vestir bien-_

_-o sea mas femenina-_

_-o y por que tu no te quedas mudo por un rato y tu Mousse, vuelve ser humano, AHORA-_ _ Ranma_ se encontró con que no podía pronunciar palabra, y Shampoo sosteniendo a un muy desnudo Mousse entre sus brazos

Mousse_ depravado-_ el cegato luchador trataba de ocultar sus partes pudendas, rama pataleaba y gesticulaba con sus manos frente a Akane que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, Cologne la miro

_-ya esta bien niña, no te abuses-_

_-esto puede ser útil-_

_-si, por cada hechizo que hagas, por cada truco que utilices, sera mas y mas una bruja, hasta que sea algo incontrolable, además, por cada hechizo... perderás unos segundos de vida, tu eliges, la facilidad de ser bruja, o una larga vida...-_ Akane abrió un ojo, miro a Cologne

_-esta bien, vuelve hablar, AHORA-_

_como pudiste, tenia la boca como llena de algodón, no no podía-_ _ Akane_ miro a Cologne

_-hay manera de...-_

_-habrá que ver, dejame el libro, mantente calmada, no digas cosas enojada, podrías lastimar a alguien o a muchos, todo es posible, podrías secar un océano, hacer llover en el desierto, matar a alguien o revivir a alguien-_ Akane, que había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió nuevamente, solo susurro una palabra

_-mama-_

_Nota del Autor: bien podria terminar primero mis hstorias mas viejas y luego empesar una nueva, pero esta tan bien es una historia independiente como lo fue Vampira, y adaptada para el RanmaVerso, espero que no sea tan dramatica como Vamp, pero algo de eso habra sin dudas, nos vemos _


	2. Tentaciones

_-Kasumi, la cena estuvo deliciosa-_

_-gracias papa, pero, ji ji, no fui yo quien la preparo, ji ji-_ Soun, sonrío para luego mirar a Nodoka

_-solo usted puede compararse a Kasumi, esta comida fue de lo mas sabroso que he probado-_ la aludida, se limpio los labios con una servilleta

_-sr Soun, lamento informarle que yo no he preparado esta deliciosa cocción-_ entonces, Soun miro a su hija del medio

_-vaya Nabiki, sabia que cocinabas bien, cuando querías, pero no pensé que lo hicieras tan bien-_ Nabiki sonrío, y meneando la cabeza miro a su padre

_-papa, aunque supiera cocinar, jamas lo haría tan sabrosamente, me podría obligar a cocinar para todos ustedes, Y PARA RANMA ADEMAS, Y GRATIS, JAMAS- _Soun, confundido, miro a Genma

_-entonces, fuiste tu, viejo amigo, tu cocina campechana a mejorado mucho, mucho-_

_-Papa jamas a preparado algo sabroso en su vida, solo sabe fritar arroz -_ los ojos cerrados de Ranma, tenedor en mano, lastimaban mas que un cuchillo, y la bocaza abierta de Genma definitivamente golpeo el piso a la acotación de su esposa

_-cuando mi indigno esposo no puede evitarlo, o robarlo-_ a Soun se le dibujo una gruesa gota de sudor, entonces miro a... Ranma

_-tate, entonces, Ranma, tu?-_ ahora fue Ranma quien quedo con la boca abierta, simplemente meneo la cabeza, Kasumi sonrío y acaricio la mano de su padre

_-papa, falte que le preguntes a alguien aquí, no crees?-_ Soun miro a una muy, muy sonriente Akane, a Soun una lágrima se le caía por la mejilla

_-Akane...-_

_-si papa?-_

_-Akane, tu...-_

_-si papa?-_ Akane se sentía en el séptimo cielo, su padre iba a alabar su cocina al menos una vez

_-Akane, tu, has ordenado esta deliciosa cena a algún restaurante?-_ la quijada de Akane reboto contra el piso, cerro los puños, miro fijamente a su padre, su voz denotaba furia

_-papa, tu... eres el... hugggg-_ una cuchara salvadora se introdujo en su boca, gentileza de Ranma en el preciso momento cuando Akane perdía el control, Akane mastico el metal, lo escupió retorcido, y salio llorando hacia el patio, Kasumi y Nodoka miraron mal, muy mal a Soun, quien simplemente dijo

_que hice?- _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-se supone que no usarías magia-_ Akane, con los brazos cruzados se negaba a mirar a Ranma, este se sentó a su lado - _además, si no te tapono la bocota, que hubiera pasado?_

_-yo... lo lamento, quería escucharlo, una vez, una sola vez-_

_-que cocinas bien, se darían cuenta de que algo esta mal contigo-_ Akane miro mal a Ranma, contó hasta diez-_algún día cocinare bien, ya lo veras-_

_-sin magia?-_

_-sin magia ni hechizos-_

_-como lo hiciste?-_

_-no lo se, solo me metí a la cocina, tome las cosas, desee que saliera delicioso, y puf, cuando lo probé, era lo mas, lo mas... horrible que había preparado...-_

_-eso seria algo normal-_

_-podrías callarte antes que te transforme en algo mas horrible de lo que eres, bueno, sigo, era horrible, simplemente pensé que quería que fuera lo mas delicioso del mundo, lo probé de nuevo, y era tan sabroso ahora...-_

_-Akane, esto es lo que halaba Cologne, la facilidad de esto, te puede atrapar-_ Akane abrió los ojos, miro a Ranma

_-tu crees?-_

_-has-lo, prometeme que no lo harás mas, hazlo-_

_-lo prometo, no usare mas magia, lo prometo-_

_-bien, vamos a dormir, mañana el colegio sera otra prueba dura-_

_-ve, ve, yo tomare un poco de aire-_ Ranma se retiro bajo la atenta mirada de Akane, quien levanto su mano que tenia a su espalda, y mirando los dedos cruzados, sonrío

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al otro día, rumbo a la escuela, Akane se separo adrede de Ranma en medio del estudiantio, se quedo sola, cuando se dio vuelta y se encontró con adivinen quien

_¡¡Mi hermoso ángel del amanecer permiteme obsequiarte este humilde presente-_ un Gigantesco ramo de rosas- _Y apartarte de este miserable rufián que solo desentona con tu inigualable presencia! -_

_Kuno, podrías dejar de molestarme-_

_-aun sigues bajo el influjo de ese detestable hechicero...-_

_-no digas esa palabra-_ Kuno la abrazo y la estrecho contra su pecho

_pobre ángel Tendo, pero no temáis, yo os librare de su horrible brujería y haré una de las personas mas feliz del mundo-_

_-que te calles... una?-_

_-si, tu y... la diosa de la coleta-_ Akane empezó a murmurar, y contar, uno, dos, tres...

_y serán las madres de mis hijos e hijas...-_

_-PUDRETEEEE-_ Akane se dio mediavuelta y dejo a Kuno solo con su gran ramo de rosas, alguien paso a su lado

_oye, algo huele mal-_

_-si que sera?-_

_-no lo se, uff, es horrible-_ alrededor de Kuno se formo una especie de simpocio de gente, que se acercaba al trueno azul, aspiraba el aroma que emanaba, y se alejaba con arcadas o vómitos, de repente, Akane se acerco a kuno aguantando la respiración

_no te pudras, pero pierdete-_ y como si nada, Kuno se dio mediavuelta y se alejo de la escuela, sin rumbo fijo ni dirección reconocible, mientras Akane solo se dijo

_rayos, esto no va ha ser fácil-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-buenos días alumnos-_

_-buenos días profesora Hinako-_ contestaron todos a la vez, esta se sentó y miro a sus alumnos, de repente...

_-Saotome, trajo el trabajo sobre mitos medievales?-_

_-yo... he, yo, bueno, vera, eeeee-_

_-Tendo, trajo el trabajo-_

_-si, Ranma, yo lo tengo, no te preocupes-_ y Akane acerco una enorme carpeta al escritorio de la profesora, Ranma miro con la boca abierta, luego miro a Akane con rostro serio, esta lo miro pícaramente

_-que?-_

Mas tarde, en el recreo, Ranma se encontraba medio de un rapapolvo

_-prometiste no hacerlo mas, recuerdas?-_

_-vamos Ranma, solo lo hice para presentar el trabajo, ya no lo haré mas-_

_-podre creerte?-_

_-no confías en mi?-_

_-esta bien, vale por que nos saco de un problema, pero esta es la ultima vez, lo prometes?-_

_-si, lo prometo-_

_-Akane...-_

_-que?-_

_-muestrame tus manos, dejame ver tus dedos-_ Akane le mostró sus manos, con sus dedos totalmente extendidos, Ranma asintió, pero al alejarse, Akane se saco su zapato, de alguna manera había logrado cruzar los dedos de su pie, Akane sonrío

_-solo por un tiempo, nada mas, solo quiero disfrutarlo un tiempo-_

_**N. Autor: La escena de Kuno y Akane fue creada en conjunto por el Gran Kaiosama y un servidor**_


	3. El Mago

_-Akane, ya basta baja de allí-_

_-por que, esto es genial-_

_-AKANE, SI ENTRA ALGUIEN?-_

_-bajo, nada mas-_Ranma miraba a una Akane sentada... en el aire, casi contra el techo, la chica lo miraba allí abajo, era muy divertido-

_-lo prometiste, si mal no recuedo...-_Akane puso cara de situación, bajo lentamente y poso sus pies en el piso, justo a tiempo ya que Nabiki abrió la puerta, quedándose mirando a Ranma... en la habitación de Akane-

_-Ranma, ya veo por que no te encontraba, intimando de una vez por todas?-_Ranma y Akane se miraron, miraron a Nabiki, se pusieron rojos, Nabiki les guiño un ojo, mas sonrojamiento-

_-mm, Nabiki, me buscabas?-_

_-eh, si, en realidad te busca Cologne-_

_-solo a Ranma?-_a Akane se le hacia raro, la del problema era ella, no el

_-pues si, solo a el, que, tenia que llamarte a ti también-_

_-no... no no, yo... me voy a bañar, si, eso, me voy a bañar-_Akane tomo apurada una toalla y mas apurada aun salio de allí, Nabiki y Ranma se la quedaron mirando, Ranma meneo la cabeza, Nabiki se rasco la coquera

_-no entiendo nada, que pasa Ranma?-_

_-nada... espero, en un rato vuelvo-_

Akane miraba las paredes del baño, pensaba

_-bien, y ahora, que hago, de que sirve ser bruja y no saber que hacer, Cologne me debería devolver ya el libro-_se acerco a la pared, sabia lo que quería, quería pasar por ella, pero como?

_-bueno, desear algo no siempre funciona- _se acerco a la pared, apoyo la manos en ella, empujo y de repente se encontró afuera, trastabillo y se fue de cabeza al piso

_-Rayos, y como hice eso?-_

_-Aun no lo sabes bruja?-_Akane miro hacia arriba, un hombre viejo, delgado, con pelo blanco largo y una barba a la antigua la miraba, el tipo movió su mano y Akane sintió que la elevaba del piso, sin tocarla, Akane pataleaba y se movía pero no podía hacer nada, miro al tipo

_-QUIEN ES USTED?-_

_-UN MAGO, NO LO SABES?-_

_-NOOO, DEBERÍA SABERLO?-_

_-PERO, TU... ESTAS VIVA?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-ella debe dejar de hacer trucos, magia o esas cosas, es muy arriesgado, estaría en medio de una guerra-_

_-pero Cologne, es como una niña de cinco años con juguete nuevo, como la vamos a detener, sin querer nos podría convertir en... cualquier cosa-_

_-pues hay que detenerla-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY VIVA, QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?- _el mago la miro como dudando, esto no podía ser verdad, sentía que la chica era una bruja, pero esta chica estaba viva, y las brujas y brujos negros entregaban su alma y su vida al señor de la maldad, entonces, como...

_-Akane, como obtuviste estos poderes?-_

_-como sabe como me llamo?-_

_-ya te lo dije, soy mago-_bajo su mano y Akane pudo al fin apoyar los pies en la tierra, tenia una sensación extraña, no estaba enojada, ni asustada, parecía que el tipo la calmaba, como si estuviera con un abuelo bueno

_-encontré un libro, uno escrito en latín-_

_-pero, no terminaste de leer el contrato, verdad?-_

_-no... como lo sabe?-_

_-por que si no serias una bruja, una verdadera bruja negra, y poco te importaría, el poder, la magia, se adueñara de ti, en ese caso te hubiera matado sin mas, pero es obvio que aun no te contactaron, verdad?-_

_-quienes?-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-hay una guerra Ranma, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, los buenos y los malos, magos y magas contra brujos y brujas, Akane esta en medio de algo grande, muy grande-_

_-y que teme Cologne?-_

_-que los magos la maten, ella es, o debió haber sido una bruja, interrumpiste el encantamiento, pero ella adquirió los poderes, así que es un peligro para los magos, y los brujos la buscaran para que se una a ellos, vuelve, dile lo que te conté, si quiere vivir, no mas magia-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-vaya vaya vaya, así que mi hermanita puede hacer trucos, ya me parecía que la cena de la otra noche no podía ser sino algo mágico- _Nabiki sonreía mientras se acercaba a Akane y el extraño tipo, este miro a Akane

_-ella lo sabe?-_

_-ahora lo se, Akane, podríamos hacer grandes negocios con esto-_Nabiki tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Akane cruzo los brazos, el mago las miro mal

_-veo que no tienen idea de los que les puede pasar, creo que me tendrían que acompañar-_de la nada el tipo pareció sacudir una capa, y el patio del dojo Tendo quedo _vacío_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_--RANMA, VAS A MORIR-_

_-OH, DIABLOS, PE-CHAN, NO TIENES A OTRO A QUIEN MOLESTAR-_Ranma esquivo a un Ryoga que llegaba con patada voladora y todo, el eterno chico perdido se estrello contra varios botes de basura, haciendo un ruido de mil demonios, Ranma meneo la cabeza, se aprestaba a seguir hacia el dojo, cuando los botes volaron en todas direcciones, Ranma miro a Ryoga, en guardia de combate, y una cascara de banana como sombrero

_oye p-chan, de verdad estoy muy ocupado, no podríamos agendar mi muerte para otro día?-_

Algo estaba mal, Ryoga noto que el rostro de Ranma denotaba una preocupación inmensa por algo, además, Ranma jamas dejaba un duelo a la mitad, algo le preocupaba, y solo había algo que pudiera lograr eso

_-que le sucede a Akane?-_

_-porque crees que se trata de Akane?-_

_-solo alguien podría preocuparte así, vamos, pueden ocultárselo a cualquiera, no a p-chan- Ranma_ suspiro

_-se ha metido en un lio grande-_

_-entonces necesitaras ayuda-_

_-no digo que no-_

_-y que sucede?-_

_-no me lo vas a creer, te lo aseguro, no me lo vas a creer-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-donde estamos?-_

_-en un bosque, AKANE, POR QUE TE VESTISTE ASÍ?-_ solo en ese momento Akane noto que vestía una túnica negra muy amplia, con enormes mangas y capucha, lo poco que se veía del interior de la túnica era color rojo sangre

_-eso, es la prueba de que es una de las siete brujas negras- _el tipo que las trajo, vestía una túnica blanca y celeste, se acerco a las dos chicas

_-estamos en Irlanda, donde todo empezó-_

_-que hacemos aquí?-_

_-les explicare lo que sucede, desde hace miles de Años, el bien y el mal han combatido por prevalecer, la mayor parte del tiempo, sus fuerzas y las nuestras están equilibradas, pero, cuando alguno de ellos o nosotros muere, es un momento peligroso, el bando que se encuentra en desventaja puede ser destruido hasta que el nuevo miembro se una a ellos-_

_en este caso Akane, no es así?-_

_-así es joven Nabiki-_

_-pero yo no pedí ser bruja-_

_-cuando no hay voluntarios, reclutan incautos, cuando la magia se apoderara de tu cuerpo, no te importaría nada-_

_-significa que vendrán por mi?-_

_-si te sabes ocultar no, llegue a ti porque sentimos que una bruja estaba haciendo trucos o hechizos, si no jamas te hubiera encontrado-_

_-adiós a mis proyectos...-_ Nabiki resoplo

_-juro que no haré mas trucos ni nada, lo prometo, lo prometo-_

_-no sera tan fácil joven Akane, la magia es parte tuya, es algo que deberías aprender a controlar, tarde o temprano, te encontraran, y tal vez tu única salvación, sea ser lo suficientemente poderosa para evitarlos-_

_-pero con ese Akane corre el riesgo de volverse mala verdad?-_ el mago sonrío

_-eres observadora joven Nabiki, es un riesgo-_

_-también he notado algo, si ustedes están en ventaja, por que no destruyeron a el resto de esos brujos o brujas?-_

_-tu tienes la respuesta joven Nabiki-_

_-grandioso, tienen un traidor en sus filas-_

_-eso me temo, y hasta que no juguemos bien nuestras cartas, jamas lo hallaremos, aunque, ahora...-_ el mago miro fijamente a Akane

_-que, tengo algo raro?-_

_-no hermanita, la balanza esta equilibrada nuevamente-_

_-no te entiendo-_ Nabiki no la escuchaba, miro fijamente al mago

_es una apuesta arriesgada, destruir a las brujas con otra-_

_-es lo que hacen ellos, solo esperemos hacerlo nosotros antes que ellos-_

_-alguien podía decirme de que infiernos hablan?-_

**N. A.: zaz, me salio el dramático de nuevo, varié totalmente la historia, por otra historia independiente que había escrito anteriormente, solo quiero lograr que no pierda el humor que traía hasta aquí, humor y drama en el mismo fic?**

**Hugo el unma**


	4. La primera practica

_-SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO, MOUSSE, MOUSEE, DONDE ESTÁN?-_

_-aquí bisabuela, preparando la comida-_

_-desea algo Cologne?-_

_-mmm, desde cuando ustedes dos están juntos sin pelear, ok, alguno de ustedes tomo el libro de magia de Akane?-_ ambas cabezas menearon de lado a lado

_y donde diablo estara, no creo que... AKANEEEEE-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-muy bien Jóvenes Akane, Nabiki, el hechizo que hice hara que nadie sepa que tu estas practicando, fuera de la casa, cualquier mago o brujo se dara cuenta-_ las hermanas asintieron

_-es todo lo que puedo por ti, ahora me retiro-_ Akane y Nabiki se sorprendieron, la ultima lo tomo del brazo

_-oiga, como que se va, quien le va a enseñar a Akane?-_ el mago miro fijamente a la Tendo del medio

_-Joven Nabiki, yo, no puedo enseñar magia negra-_

_-y eso que significa?-_

_-que ella deberá aprender y practicar sola-_

_-SOLA-_ gritaron ambas hermanas a la vez

_-así es-_

_-pero, quien la ayudara si empieza a tentarse con la magia?-_

_-creo que tu, joven Nabiki, además, depende también de Akane, de su fuerza del corazón, de la fuerza de su alma, y de su autocontrol-_

**PLAAFFF** el sonoro golpe que se dio Nabiki en la frente, mas su frase auguraba algo

_-Akane, autocontrol, estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-me tomas por estúpido?_

_-no, pero te dije que no ibas a creer-_ Ranma y Ryoga continuaban caminando hacia el dojo

_-ok, digamos que te creo, ya te curo de la maldición?-_

_-no se lo pedí-_

_-JA, si puede hacer todo lo que quiere tu no...-_

_-entiende idiota, no debe hacer nada, Cologne dijo que si llama la atención, podrían atacarla los otros magos-_

_-sabes que? me cuesta creerlo-_ ambos entraron al dojo, Ranma se detuvo cerca de la fuente, puso una mano en el hombro del eterno chico perdido

_te entiendo, y tampoco podríamos ir a preguntarle a Akane, por que creo que no le creerías, pero... tengo una idea-_

_-cual?-_ Ryoga tubo un mal presentimiento, que se materializo en la sonrisa de Ranma

_-creo que p-chan podría vigilarla mejor, no crees?-_ y dicho eso arrojo sorpresivamente al eterno muchacho perdido hacia la fuente

_-CUUIIIC--_

_-ya se, ya se, dejame guardar tu ropa... ok, ahora ve al cuarto de Akane, y si la vez leyendo un extraño libro negro, o hablando en latín, haz algo para detenerla, entiendes, vamos ve, ve-_

p-chan miro a Ranma, en verdad se creía esa estupidez, se trepo hábilmente por el caño de desagüe del techo, corrió por el tejado rumbo a la ventana, miro, Akane parecía leer un enorme libro... NEGRO, junto con Nabiki, no, no podía ser cierto, no, golpeo el vidrio de la ventana

_-P-CHAN, VEN AQUÍ-_ p-chan pensó que vendría a abrirle la ventana, tendrían que ver la cara del cerdo, cuando se encontró en los brazos de Akane

_-p-chan, donde estuviste?-_

_-como diablos hiciste eso-_ Nabiki miraba al cerdito, al borde del ataque de terror

_no lo se, simplemente paso-_

_-mas vale que empecemos a practicar antes de que mandes a alguien al infierno-_

_-mmm, creo... que... es tarde para eso, preguntale a Ranma, ji ji-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-te ves preocupado hijo-_

_-lo estoy mama -_

_-por tu prometida?-_

_-por que todos piensas que me preocupo por ella, ella me interesa poco y nada-_ Ranma cruzo los brazos, Nodoka primero puso mala cara, pero luego sonrió, al fin y al cabo, lo primero ya sabia que no funcionaba

_-mientras mas te esfuerzas, mas evidente es, no soy el bruto de tu padre, ni el mio, ni Soun, puedes liberar tus sentimientos conmigo, la otra opción, mmm, creo seria convertirte en algo como ellos, como Gema, ese es tu deseo, ser como el?-_ Ranma se estremeció visiblemente, miro a su madre

_-ella... bueno, es que... no se... como decirte, bueno aquí voy, MAMA, AKANE ES UNA BRUJA-_ Ranma, pensó que su madre se molestaría, pero ella sonrió encantadoramente

_-Ranma, hijo, suele esperarse tres años de matrimonio antes de decir que tu esposa es una bruja-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-pues yo no entiendo nada, parece una mezcla de italiano, español... y no se que mas-_ Nabiki miraba el libro, Akane lo leí por sobre su hombro

_-para mi esta clarisimo-_

_-sera por que es TU libro?-_

_-a ver, dámelo-_ en el momento se rozaron, y...

_-OYE, LO ENTIENDO-_

_-que?-_

_-cuando me tocaste, lo pude entender, ven aquí-_ ambas se sentaron en la cama

_-ponme la mano en el hombro-_ Akane hizo lo que Nabiki pedía, pchan miraba a ambas con los ojos de buo

_-si, lo entiendo, es tan claro...-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-pues empecemos a practicar, a ver...-_ ambas hojeaban el libro, pero este no parecía un libro normal

_-pestes, hambrunas, torturas, esto es horrible-_

_-no hay nada bueno, todo es para hacer el mal-_

_-espera, mira levitación-_

_-eso es fácil, mira-_ ante el asombro de Nabiki y pchan la miraron elevarse tranquilamente, volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en la cama

_-ok, mi bella genio, pero puedes hacer levitar a algo o alguien, como, a pchan-_

_-**Y A MI QUE?-**_pensó el cerdito, pero de repente apareció en la mano de Akane, noto la mirada de esta sobre el

_mmm, pues, parece no tan fácil-_ Nabiki se tomo de la mano de su hermana menor, miro el libro, empezó a leerlo

_-"el secreto de la levitación esta en centrar la fuerza de tu voluntad, nada podrá negarse a aquel cuyo poder sea recibido de nuestro señor de maldad"-_

_-bien, veamos, pchan, tranquilo-_

_**-tranquilo, ja como si fuera fácil-**_pensó el porcino, pero fue lo ultimo que pudo pensó

_-ahora, vuela, VUELA-_

PUM, fue lo único que se escucho, cuando pchan literalmente fue estampado en el techo

_-ouch, eso debe doler-_ Nabiki sonrío, había pensado en postularse como candidata, ambas miraban como lentamente pchan se empezaba a despegar... para caer en el recipiente de basura...

_-al menos hubieras hecho aparecer una almohada, o algo-_

_-cierto-_ Akane levanto al aplastado cerdito y lo recosto en la cama_ – con que podemos practicar-_

_-no me mires, que tal ese escritorio, es pesado-_

_-dejame ver-_ Akane se concentro, extendió su mano, parecía querer controlar el mueble con sus ademanes, y este parecía que lentamente le empezaba a hacer caso

_-vaya, esto va a ser divertido-_

_-esto es fácil-_ el mueble ya estaba totalmente dominado, iba de derecha a izquierda, de arriba a abajo, Akane miro a Nabiki

_-oh, no, ni te atrevas, NO AKANE NO-_ tarde, Nabiki estaba en el aire

_-Akane, esto es genial-_

_-si, no?-_

_-creo que si, podríamos lograr mucho dinero, si haces esto con pesados muebles, que podrías hacer con un par de dados-_

_-ja ja, y con Ranma-_

_-perdón?-_ de repente Akane se sonrojo... y Nabiki cayo

_HAYY, ES CIERTO, DUELE-_

_lo siento-_

_-mmm, creo que Ranma lo va a sentir mas, no hermanita-_

_-yo... yo-_

_-mmm serias una tonta si no aprovecharas... tus artes-_

_-yo... yo-_

_-y te servirá para aprender-_

_-eso ultimo fue para que me atreviera a hacerlo no, no?_

_-sip-_


	5. Endora

_-muy bien, pared de rosas-_

_-a la orden-_ Nabiki pedía, Akane obedecía, movió su mano izquierda, y frente a la puerta, de manera violenta creció un enorme rosal, cubriéndola, y destrozando parte de ella

_-perfecto, desaparecelo... ah, y repara la puerta, papa nos va a matar-_

_-ok-_ la joven bruja hizo otro ademán y la planta desapareció, dejando la puerta muy magullada, Akane pensó un segundo, movió su nariz un poco, y la puerta de repente simplemente apareció sin daño alguno Nabiki suspiro

_-si pudieras hacer aparecer así un millón de dolares-_

_-uno a si?-_ Akane señalo junto a Nabiki, ella volteo y se encontró con una valija abierta llena de billetes verdes, la hermana del medio miro a la menor con lagrimas en los ojos

_-pa... pa... para mi?-_

_-no, es una broma-_ y antes que Nabiki pudiera lanzarse sobre la valija esta simplemente hizo PUF y desapareció

_-MALVADA-_

_-oye, escuchaste a Godofredo, si los trucos no son en beneficio tuyo o mio, no perderé segundos de vida...-_

_-treinta segundos mas o menos...-_

_-Nabiki-_

_-es broma, además, uno o cien te cuesta lo mismo-_

_-oooooggggggg, eres increíble-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_no, no, no, y NO, ENTIENDES ZOPENCO, NO-_

_-por que no, tu las puedes vigilar sin que se dieran cuenta-_

_-por que, porque usan a pchan como cerdito de india, en esta semana ya me congelaron, me achicaron, me agradaron, me dejaron pelón, me convirtieron en cerdita, y me estrellaron contra el techo... TRES VECES-_ Ryoga mostraba indignado tres dedos a Ranma

_-podrían curarte de la maldición-_

_-no pueden-_

_-QUE?-_

_-no pueden, las maldiciones no pueden ser rotas por brujas o magos-_

_-repito, QUE?-_

_-es lo que hablaron con un extraño tipo que se presento una vez-_

_-extraño tipo?-_

_-si, simplemente se apareció de la nada para ver como iban, allí Akane le pregunto si podía curarte de la tuya, el tipo dijo lo que te conté antes-_

_-RAYOS-_

_-Y CENTELLAS-_

_-y quien diablos era ese tipo-_

_-no lo se, solo se que se llama... gonorrea o algo parecido-_

_-abra que averiguarlo-_

_-como?-_

_-tu sabes como-_

_-oh, vamos Ranma, ya no se que harán conmigo-_

_-vas a dejarla sola?-_

_-pe... pe... pero... oh, diablos- Ryoga_ enfilo a la fuente... segundos después reaparecía un mojado pchan

_-vamos, ella te lo agradecería-_ **si claro, como no**_** pensó**_ el cerdito, Ranma lo tomo y lo llevo al cuarto de Akane

_-Ranma-_

_-Akane, te traje a pchan...-_

_-gracias...-_

_-chicos, que tensión en el ambiente, los dejo solos-_ Akane y Ranma se despertaron de su mutua admiración, pchan movía la cabeza de lado a lado

-_yo, Nabiki... el-_

_-bye chicos-_ Nabiki salio sonriente, Ranma y Akane seguían un poco turbados

_-vaya, tu cuarto esta mejor que nunca-_

_-gracias-_

_-magia tal vez?-_

_-creo que debo explicarte cosas, muchas cosas-_

_-era hora-_ Ranma escucho pacientemente todo lo que sucedió en estos últimos quince días, si bien estaba desesperado por lo que Ryoga decía, decidió no inmiscuirse, Akane conto todo, desde su encuentro con un misterioso anciano llamado Godofredo, un viaje a Irlanda, los consejos de este y sus recientes aprendizajes como bruja, todo y cada uno de esos detalles era conocido por Ranma, que había sido informado por Ryoga, pero esperaba que Akane se decidiera a contarlo por ella misma, luego del largo monologo, Ranma se cruzo de brazos y miro a Akane

_-podrás mantenerte cuerda?-_

_-SI, POR SUPUESTO, si, claro... creo-_

_-confías en ese tipo?-_

_-te aseguro que llego para destruirme, pero al darse cuenta que estoy viva...-_

_-y ahora?-_

_-veremos, no puedo ocultarme aquí, y hasta ahora no tuve problemas fuera, esperemos que siga así-_

_-esperemos-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-CORRE AKANE LLEGAREMOS TARDE-_

_-AKANE, APURATE-_

_-YA VOY, YA VOY, UFFF-_ se retrasaron un poco mas de lo normal, lo que los obligo a Akane, Ranma y Nabiki a salir casi a la carrera, llegaron justo a tiempo, pero demasiado apurados para notar la presencia de alguien que los observaba

_-vaya llegamos justo a tiempo-_ Akane se sintió aliviada

_-no precisamente a ti-_ Ranma seguía enojado

_-oye, tu nunca te quedaste dormido?-_

_-jamas-_

_-pffffff, si no como no-_

_-niños, niños, como si ya estuvieran casados...-_ silencio absoluto, lo que siempre lograba crear Nabiki con esas cinco palabras, pero ahora que lo pensaba

_-que silencio-_

_-si...-_

_-lo notaste-_ miraron hacia su alrededor, no había un alma alrededor de la escuela, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, ni siquiera el viento se sentía soplar, Nabiki miro a su hermana

_-Akane...-_

_-no fui yo, te lo juro-_

_-algo raro pasa-_ Ranma miraba a todos lado, su instinto de guerrero le indicaba peligro

_-es magia-_ Nabiki y el muchacho miraron a Akane

-_como lo sabes?-_

_-recuerdas cuando Godofredo nos llevo a Irlanda, tengo la misma sensación-_

_-pero donde estamos?-_ pregunto Ranma

_-no lo se-_

_-eres una novata aun-_ los tres voltearon a ver a una mujer de edad, de pelo rojizo, piel blanca y largas uñas, el rostro pintarrajeado en exceso, vestida con unos pedazos de seda verdes y violetas, se acerco sin temor a los muchachos

_-y usted quien es?- _ Nabiki la miraba de arriba a abajo

_-mi nombre es Endora, y no es a ti a quien busco-_ Nabiki sintió que algo la empujaba y la dejaba a la vera de la caminata de la anciana, Ranma salto frente a Akane, pero no llego a tocar el piso, otro ademán de la anciana y Ranma salio como pelota de basquet, la vieja se detuvo frente a Akane

-_que quiere?-_

_-conocerte, saber por que no te reuniste con nosotros, y saber por que aun estas viva... parece que el pacto esta incompleto, no has leído la primera pagina entera?-_

_-no, no lo he echo, y sigue sin contestar mi pregunta-_

_-vaya, la novata tiene agallas, aunque no tiene idea de lo que sucede aquí, porque si supieras, saldrías de este pequeño hechizo tiempo-espacio-_

_-QUE QUIERE BRUJA-_ Ranma volvía al ataque

_quedate quieta espantapájaros-_ _ Akane_ cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a su prometido colgando de un palo y ... convertido en un espantapájaros

_-RANMA-_

_-RANMA, ESA VIEJA- Nabiki_ mirando todo se puso de pie-_ hasua jama anah nan draj, hasua jama anah nan draj-_ la anciana miro a Nabiki con furia, demasiado tarde para esquivar el golpe de esta, la vieja cayo sentada, pero con una agilidad inesperada en una persona de su aspecto se levanto y contesto el golpe de la Tendo del medio, luego miro con furia a Akane

_-POR QUE LE ENSEÑASTE ESO-_

_-enseñar que, yo no le enseñe nada-_

_-ESO, se lo enseño YO-_ una figura se materializo frente al grupo, Akane y una sangrante en la nariz Nabiki sonrieron, Endora se puso repentinamente seria, pero recupero ese rostro cínico que tenia

_-vaya, el viejo Godofredo, por si no lo notaste, esta es una reunió privada entre brujas negras, nos permitirías?-_

_-esa familia esta bajo mi protección Endora, si les hace algo, yo te lo devolveré setenta y siete veces peor-_

_-tu y tus citas bíblicas, ella es nuestra, el concilio no puede meterse en esto-_

_-ella esta viva, tampoco le pertenece al aquelarre-_

_-pero su magia es negra como nuestra alma, sera parte nuestra, tarde... o temprano, es solo cuestión de esperar- _ Endora se miraba las uñas como si la conversación no le interesara, el mago sonreía

_-yo veo que su alma es fuerte, tal vez esperes eternamente-_

_-si esta viva, tarde o temprano morirá, solo esperaremos algunas décadas mas, solo es cosa de tiempo, si es que antes su alma no ingresa en la oscuridad de su magia-_

_-no te quiero aquí Endora-_

_-sabes, Nerima es hermosa, creo que me quedare un tiempo, unos... doscientos años...-_

_-si le tocas un cabello a Akane o su familia, te la veras conmigo, recuerdalo-_

_-oh, esta bien, me voy-_

_-EJEM-_ todos miraron a Nabiki, cruzada de brazos, pero que señalaba con un dedo a Ranma

_ese no es mi problema-_ Endora hizo el ademán de irse

_-ENDORA-_ el mago sonaba enojado

_-esta bien, esta bien-_ guiño un ojo y el palo que sostenía al espantapájaros desapareció, Ranma cayo al suelo con un sonoro **PLOF**

_**-**HAY-_

_-adiós-_ Endora desapareció y la calle y el colegio de repente se lleno nuevamente de gente y alumnos paseando apurado para llegar a clases, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, exceptuando por el pañuelo manchado de sangre de Nabiki

_-estas bien?-_ pregunto su hermana

_-esa vieja golpea fuerte-_

_-es Endora, uno, o una de los Siete del Aquelarre, no es una bruja poderosa, pero es muy mañosa e inteligente, la joven Akane aun no esta lista para enfrentarla-_el mago miraba a todos

_-pero Nabiki le dio uno muy bueno-_ Ranma se paraba lentamente

_-tu lo viste?-_ pregunto Akane

-_si, no me podía mover pero veía y escuchaba todo, Nabiki, que fue lo que le dijiste que la enfureció tanto?-_

_-es el hechizo de Arat, lo crearon los magos rojos, para enfrentarse a los magos blancos o negros-_ intersedio Godofredo

_-y que hace?- _pregunto Akane

-_hace que no se pueda usar magia contra quien lo invoca, seria como crear una pelea pareja, sin importar que tan buen mago o bruja sea, se lo enseñe a la joven Nabiki por si debía hacer entrar en razones a la joven Akane-_

_-ya lo sabes hermanita, no te vistas raro o te pondré en tu lugar-_

_-y yo creo que deberían enseñarme eso-_

_-repite conmigo, hasua jama anah nan draj-_

_-hasuo, jamas ana naranjas-_ Nabiki meneo la cabeza

_-sera algo largo, vamos antes que empiecen las clases-_ los chicos entraron corriendo, Godofredo miro a todos lados, pero no pudo ver a la bruja, desapareció ante los atónitos alumnos de la escuela, pero con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a cosas rarisimas, cada uno siguió en lo suyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno, prometí no hacer nada a ella o a su familia, pero...-_ la carcajada histérica de Endora sobre un árbol, mirando por una ventana a Akane, no auguraba nada bueno

**N. Autor: creo que el desafió de esto es no caer en una comparación con Star Wars, veamos si puedo lograrlo, por otro lado aparecieron algunos personajes o citas históricas, se dieron cuenta?**

**Hugo el unma**


End file.
